1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surface roughening method for an embedded semiconductor chip structure, and more particularly to a method for roughening a surface of a semiconductor chip which is stably mounted to a carrier board.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional embedded semiconductor chip package structure is shown. The package structure comprises: a heat spreader 102 having at least a recess portion 104; a semiconductor chip 114 mounted in the recess portion 104 via its non-active surface 118 by an adhesive layer 120; and a circuit structure 122 formed on the heat spreader 102 and the semiconductor chip 114.
Since no surface roughening method is adopted in the above package structure, de-lamination is easy to occur to the semiconductor chip 114 mounted in a substrate. To solve this problem, a surface roughening process such as a micro-etch process is usually performed on a die comprising a plurality of semiconductor chips. Thereby, a plurality of semiconductor chips with rough surface structure can be obtained. Afterwards, a cutting process can be performed to separate the plurality of the semiconductor chips from each other. Then, one of the semiconductor chips having the roughed structure can be mounted to the beat spreader 102 to increase the bonding force between the semiconductor chip and the circuit structure.
However, while roughening surface of the plurality of semiconductor chips of a die by a micro-etch process, the roughened surface of the semiconductor chips often becomes uneven because the die immerged in an etching solution is large in size or too many dies are immerged in the etching solution. In addition, since the surface roughening process is generally performed after the die has been thinned, such problems as die break and die scratch are easy to occur to such a thinned die. Furthermore, it needs long time to separate a semiconductor chip having rough surface structure from a die and mount it to a heat spreader, and accordingly the rough surface of the semiconductor chip may be oxidized, which adversely affects the reliability of a subsequent process.